Kazekage, le plus beau métier du monde
by HappInu
Summary: À Konoha, Lee reçoit une mission urgente pour Suna. N'écoutant que sa bravoure, il court tête baissée pour rencontrer Gaara. Beta Lectrice: Nekojul merci beaucoup !


Kazekage, le plus beau métier du monde.

Le Kazekage va vous recevoir.

C'est pas trop tôt ! explosa Lee au nez du garde de Suna.

Gardant sa contenance, l'homme assujetti ne fit qu'un pas en arrière pour laisser entrevoir le passage enfin ouvert. Lee s'y engouffra des flammes dans les yeux, le poing en avant.

- Gaara va m'entendre !

Arrivé dans la pièce la plus sécurisée du pays du sable, la pesante ambiance eu l'effet d'un calmant sur Lee, impressionné. Aucunes fenêtres et peu de décorations, tout était fait pour que l'attention soit fixé sur ce qui se disait en ce lieu. Des murs couleurs sable et rien d'autre.

Surélevé par rapport aux tables de réunions stratégique, le trône accueillait un Gaara visiblement calme et froid, habillé en noir avec un foulard blanc autour de lui. Bien qu'il parût fatigué avec sa tête soutenue par la paume de sa main, son coude posé sur l'accoudoir.

Ah. L'envoyé de Konoha, j'ai failli attendre, dit doucement le Kazekage sans regarder à qui il avait à faire.

Gaara ! C'est moi ! Mais regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Le Jinchuuriki lui fit don d'un regard à peine amical.

Ah. Lee, souffla-t-il.

Quoi ? J'ai couru sans m'arrêter de Konoha à Suna depuis six heures ce matin pour arriver ici au plus tôt et voilà que tu me laisses poireauter avec des magazines jusqu'à… quelle heure il est là ?

Ving trois heures, dit-il.

RAAAAAAAAAH ! HUIT HEURES ! s'excita Lee qui n'en revenait pas.

…

ÇA FAIT HUIT HEURES QUE J'ATTEND DANS LA SALLE JUSTE À COTÉ ET TU T'EN FOUS ? AH BAH MERCI DE L'HOSPITALITÉ ! hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête et en se tirant les cheveux.

Lee, tu veux bien te calmer ? Je viens de terminer une réunion de 43 heures.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire taire le jeune ninja, qui fut vraiment admiratif pour tous les sacrifices que la politique nécessitait. Il n'avait perdu qu'une journée d'entraînement mais la personne en face de lui en avait sacrifiées bien plus.

Pris un peu au dépourvu, il fit quelques pas dans la salle en faisant la moue, bien décidé à reprendre contenance. Il sauta et fit six saltos avant d'atterrir sur les doigts en faisant l'équilibre. Il regarda Gaara par dessous ses épaules et lui sourit.

Tu… tu me parles de cette mission, maintenant ?

Gaara le regarda en plein exercice puis sans émettre aucune émotion il prononça calmement ces mots :

On a tenté de m'assassiner.

QUOI ?

Cette annonce fit chuter le ninja de son exercice et il s'écroula la tête la première en cassant une des tables de stratégie.

Lee, s'il te plait, fais moins de bruit, marmonna le Jinchuuriki.

…Pardon, répondit-il en se massant la tête.

Je suis le Kazekage, c'est normal que je sois régulièrement la cible d'agresseurs.

Mais… vous avez d'excellents guerriers ici, à Suna. Pourquoi faire venir quelqu'un de Konoha ?

Lee se releva un peu douloureusement.

Cela s'est déroulé il y deux nuits. Mon assassin est parvenu jusque dans mes appartements sans blesser ni alerter un seul de mes gardes ce qui me laisse à penser qu'il est très familier de nos techniques ancestrales. J'ai donc pensé qu'un ninja usant de techniques différentes provenant d'un pays étranger serait plus apte à me protéger.

Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? demanda Lee qui s'approchait du Kazekage.

Je ne dors pas je te rappelle. Par contre la nuit, il m'arrive de communiquer avec Ichibi ce qui me place dans un état second, un peu plus vulnérable. J'ai pu esquiver son attaque au dernier moment mais impossible de répliquer. Il avait déjà fui.

YYYYYYYOOOOOOSSSSSHHH ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! Ça me fait plaisir de te rendre la pareille depuis le combat contre Kimimaro !

Lee saisi son biceps et le tendit vaillamment devant Gaara.

Très bien. Désolé pour l'attente mais tu vois, sans le savoir tu remplissais déjà ta mission, même de l'autre coté du mur, lança-t-il avec un minuscule sourire.

AH MAIS OUIII ! s'écria Lee, sautant sur une autre table et atterrissant sur un pied, les deux pouces levés vers son employeur.

Lee. Soit plus… silencieux, s'il te plait. Allez viens on va chez moi.

Le Kazekage se leva, laissant apercevoir des micro couches de sable craquant et se dispersant dans l'air, telle une statue millénaire que l'on sépare de son socle. Cela fit parcourir un frisson dans le dos du ninja du feu. « Jamais je ne voudrais être Hokage, je ne veux pas manquer d'exercices ! » pensa-t-il très fort.

Passant les sécurités les unes après les autres, garde après garde, Lee et Gaara finirent par arriver dans le salon de ce dernier. Le large espace meublé qu'offrait l'étage entier de ce bâtiment était impressionnant. Plusieurs grands canapés en carrés dominaient le centre de la pièce qui continuait à l'étage supérieur par une mezzanine. Celle-ci était éclairée d'un faisceau lunaire qui traversait le vasistas.

Lee écarquilla des yeux.

WOOOUAAAAAAHHH ! C'EST IMMENSE CHEZ TOI ! MÊME GAI SENSEI N'HABITE PAS DANS UNE MAISON AUSSI GRANDE ! fit le ninja tout en parcourant la salle à grand pas.

Visiblement fatigué, Gaara ne souligna pas cette excitation et se dirigea tout droit vers un placard dissimulé par une décoration.

Alors qu'il continuait d'admirer les recoins, Lee reçu une serviette propre sur la figure.

- OUAAAH ! fit-il, étouffé.

- Sois un peu sur tes gardes, tu es censé veiller sur moi.

- OUI, DÉSOLÉ ! répondit-il au garde-à-vous.

Gaara détourna les yeux, peu convaincu par la façon d'être de son garde du corps.

- Il est encore tôt alors va te laver. On sent d'ici que tu es venu en courant ce matin.

- EN COURANT PAR LA FORCE DES JAAAAAAAMBES !

- Qu'il est bruyant, se dit-il à lui-même. La salle de bain est là.

- YOSH ! Je me dépêche, afin de pouvoir effectuer ma mission au plus vite !

Lee traversa la salle d'un bond et atteint la porte indiquée par Gaara. Il l'ouvrit en grand puis se retourna avec un grand sourire, un éclat de brillance et le pouce levé.

Je serais aussi rapide qu'un puma !

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dépêcha d'enlever sa ceinture et sa combinaison. Une fois en caleçon, il prit conscience de ce qu'avait dit Gaara. Il puait.

Il prit soin de tout replier en ordre et déposa sa plaque de ninja de Konoha sur l'ensemble dans le bac destiné aux effets.

Il se débarrassa de son dernier morceau de tissu et fila sous la douche.

La salle de bain offrait encore une fois un luxe d'espace imposant. La baignoire, déjà remplie, pouvait contenir facilement six personnes tandis qu'il y avait trois douches. Qui pouvaient donc toutes les utiliser en même temps si ce n'était là que l'appartement personnel du Kazekage ?

Pendant qu'il négociait la chaleur de l'eau, Lee repensa à sa mission. L'urgence de celle-ci était compréhensible mais il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il avait été choisi, lui. Neji ou Kiba auraient été sûrement bien plus efficaces dans ce genre de situation. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas disponibles ce jour-là, bien qu'il eût croisé le Hyûga la veille. Et puis même, il y avait un truc qui n'était pas habituel mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Il se passa de l'eau chaude sur son corps musclé et s'observa un peu en laissant vagabonder ses pensées… Tel était le pouvoir des douches. Un an que Naruto était parti s'entraîner avec Jiraya et depuis, il avait pris une belle assurance, surtout au niveau du bassin. Ses fesses aussi, il les sentait beaucoup plus dures. Pourvu que Sakura le remarque un jour même si Ino n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des compliments qui le gênaient.

Il se badigeonna de savon et frotta bien sa peau tendue. Ensuite il saisit le pommeau de douche et s'aspergea le visage en pleine face. Cette sensation lui était très agréable depuis tout petit et il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. L'eau battait plein flot sur ses joues et dans sa bouche grande ouverte, la langue tirée, les yeux révulsés.

D'un coup, il se retourna et scruta la pièce embuée de vapeur. Il aurait juré avoir senti une présence ou au moins entendu un bruit. Pourtant, rien à part l'écoulement de l'eau ne se faisant entendre et aucun mouvement ne lui parut suspect. Il malaxa un peu de chakra pour affiner ses sens et se tenir en alerte tout en retournant sous la douche. L'agresseur ? Non ce n'était pas possible, pas déjà. Et puis il aurait senti la variation offensive de chakra dans l'air. Alors d'où avait pu provenir cette perturbation ?

Il coupa l'eau. Le temps pressait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller au bain. D'un geste, Lee prit la serviette que Gaara lui avait donnée et se la plaqua contre le visage. Il respira un grand coup. Ça ne sentait pas comme à Konoha mais plutôt une odeur forte et suave qu'il découvrait. Trêve de rêverie. Il se frictionna vivement les muscles et hésita à remettre ses vêtements sales en repensant à l'attitude de Gaara. « Il aura peut-être des affaires à me prêter. Après tout c'est à cause de lui que j'ai autant transpiré. »

C'est serviette accrochée aux hanches que Rock Lee débarqua dans le salon. Gaara, un peu dans la pénombre, était assis dans son canapé les jambes croisées et la main soutenant sa tête, un peu plus relaxé. Pourtant son attitude semblait comme changée avec des yeux qui perçaient l'obscurité.

Konoha joue franc-jeu, dit-il calmement.

Le jeune ninja rougit de pudeur.

Quoi ? Non, non !… Ça serait possible de me prêter quelque chose ?

Ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes, répondit le Kazekage.

- Ni dans les miennes, dit-il de plus en plus gêné.

Lee sentit trop tard le filet de sable qui dénoua sa serviette. Tombée à ses pieds, plus rien ne le cachait.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gaara ? s'écria-il les bras écartés.

Alors… tu t'épiles même ici ?

Gai Sensei m'a toujours donné de bons conseils alors je les suis tous. Il paraît que c'est pour éviter tout poids superflu et… Hé ! Mais de quoi on parle là ? Gaara, tu veux bien me prêter quelque chose ?

Deux filets de sable vinrent saisir les poignets du fauve de jade et les immobilisèrent en hauteur.

Je ne vais rien te prêter. Je vais tout te donner, dit Gaara d'un ton glacial.

Gaara, arrête !

Un troisième filet vint alors saisir le chibre imberbe de Lee afin de l'agiter doucement.

Je ne m'arrête jamais avant d'avoir fini.

STOP J'AI DIT !

Lee brisa ses liens d'un coup sec et retrouva sa liberté. D'un bond, il atterrit à deux pieds sur le canapé de Gaara, sur son coté droit, point devant, l'air menaçant.

C'est pas mon truc Gaara ! Et puis c'est pas le moment en plus, tu peux te faire assassiner n'importe quand ! Alors arrête ton cirque !

Sinon ?

Le fauve prit une inspiration et brandit son poing pour frapper intentionnellement le chef du pays du sable.

Même si t'es assommé, je pourrais toujours te protéger !

Gaara n'esquiva pas le coup de poing qui le fracassa en plusieurs morceaux à partir du crâne.

Un clone ! s'insurgea Lee, nu.

La grande quantité de sable qui gisait sur le canapé se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa complètement. Gaara apparu derrière sa victime les bras croisés, l'air bien sûr de lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Tu étais magnifique dans la douche, je n'ai pas pu résister au Daisan no Me.

GGnnn ! comprenant enfin la source de la perturbation de chakra pendant qu'il se lavait. Gaara l'avait observé avec une de ses techniques !

Le sable n'attendit pas une seconde pour abaisser Lee au niveau de l'entrejambe de Gaara. Il déboutonna son pantalon pour sortir un sexe volumineux, regardant de haut son prisonnier qui écarquillait des yeux. D'un coup sec, il l'introduisit dans la bouche de celui-ci et relâcha sa tête vers l'arrière.

Aaaaaaah… Oui…

GGnnfffbbfff… !

Les allers et retours remplissait la bouche du fauve, l'obligeant a respirer par le nez. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de tels actes, nourrissant uniquement ses rêves d'entraînements et de quêtes de puissance et n'approuvant pas forcément de passer par la pratique avant de connaître la théorie. Il aurait préféré que Gai-Sensei lui en parle ou lui montre ce qu'il fallait faire. Goûter de force ne permettait pas de les apprécier à leur juste valeur et Lee ne le comprit que trop bien.

Le temps passa plutôt lentement pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le membre de Gaara se raidir de plus en plus. Les mains jointes sur sa tête le forcèrent à tout engloutir jusqu'au début de sa gorge à l'instant où une pâte plutôt liquide vint tout remplir, s'accordant avec un râle profond du Kazegake. Des larmes lui vinrent, mais ni de dégoût ni de tristesse, juste un réflexe corporel d'étouffement et de chatouillis profond, se joignant à un goût inconnu.

Gaara retira son membre et permit à Lee de respirer et de cracher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Bon début. Laisse moi le temps de me recharger, dit sournoisement le Jinchuuriki

Ah… kof kof… aaarch… la…lache …moi…je …aah… suffoqua Lee, toujours suspendu.

J'ai dit que moi, j'allais me recharger. Pas toi.

Devant Lee, le sable forma rapidement un long et large chibre et qui se dirigea vers sa croupe, rehaussée. Lee fut balancé vers l'avant, la tête vers le sol, les jambes écartées et l'entrejambe très dégagé.

Non… je… attends ! fit-il, craintif.

Je ne veux rien entendre, mon petit chat, à part tes miaulements !

Le sexe de sable pénétra verticalement l'anus du vaillant ninja de Konoha, comme dans du beurre, ce qui provoqua chez lui un cri de surprise. Encore une fois une sensation intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie s'empara de lui. Pouvait-il y en avoir d'autres encore que Gaara lui réservait ?

Cette pression fut tout de même moins violente que la première. D'abord lentement, le substitut sableux augmenta sa vitesse au fur et à mesure, afin que le muscle se détende. Cela transpirait la maîtrise de Gaara en la matière. Plus les coups se firent fort, plus les cris s'accentuèrent. Lee finit par penser qu'il allait peut-être alerter les gardes pour une fausse alerte mais il ne voulait pas non plus être vu comme ça.

Assis dans le canapé, Gaara regardait la scène dont il contrôlait les moindres détails, ses yeux plissés qui ne perdaient rien de ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Avec la force de son chakra il fit ramener Lee prêt de lui.

Et bien ! Je ne suis pas le seul à prendre mon pied.

Gaara tendit la main et saisit le membre en érection du fauve. Il fut satisfait de sa taille et se mit à le malaxer doucement. Lee prit alors conscience du fait qu'il commença à y prendre du plaisir malgré lui. Les mouvements du substitut alliés aux mains expertes de Gaara ne lui étaient plus désagréables et il en espérait maintenant plus.

Je… AAAAH… GAAR…AAAAAAAH… EN…ENCORE !

J'arrive, chaton.

Se sentant de nouveau prêt, Gaara, fit de nouveau déplacer Lee dans l'espace pour le retourner sur le dos, la tête droite, les jambes écartées par le sable. Le substitut s'évanouit aussitôt, laissant la place au sexe juteux du Kazekage.

Tu vas comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle Ichibi.

Il prit la place d'un coup sec et Lee sentit en un instant la différence de matière et de solidité. L'énorme sexe chaud agrandi encore davantage l'antre de plaisir insoupçonné du fauve de jade.

Les secousses allaient et venaient de plus en plus rapidement et Lee sentait le bassin de son dominant frapper contre ses boules. Son sexe toujours très fortement en érection pointant comme un défi devant le regard de Gaara, Lee laissa sa tête se reposer en arrière et ne pensa plus à rien.

Il en perdit la tête et ne se souvint pas des baisers sulfureux que lui porta Gaara, dont la langue venait fouiller jusque dans ses amygdales, ni des aspirations de bouche que son sexe subit. Il ne sentait que les vagues de plaisir élancées par les coups de reins répétitifs. Il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Gaara jouit deux fois en lui, noyant complètement son anus de ce même liquide qu'il avait goûté précédemment. Lui-même atteint une sensation d'extase si forte qu'il éjacula puissamment et en aspergea autant le Kazekage que son propre corps.

Lee reprit doucement conscience alors que, lui agenouillé, Gaara se masturbait sur sa langue et lui éclaboussa violemment le visage et le fond de la bouche. Il ferma les yeux afin de garder se souvenir mémorable, sentant ses dents crissées, et il retenu le goût amer de la semence de l'homme du sable tout en sombrant de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Allongé nu sur le canapé, Lee, épuisé, dont la lueur de la lune dessinait la silhouette, n'entendit que vaguement Gaara parler à la porte de ses appartements.

Tout va bien Seigneur ?

Oui.

Je peux vous aider ?

Envoyez un message à Konoha demandant un remplaçant de Ninja. Je souhaiterais que ce soit le jeune Hyuga aux cheveux longs qui soit responsable de ma protection à partir de demain au plus tôt.

Ça sera fait, seigneur. Je fais partir un messager immédiatement.

Bonne nuit.

Gaara referma la porte un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se déplaça dans la pénombre afin d'admirer sa performance de cette nuit. En se tournant vers le canapé il ne vit plus Lee là où il l'avait laissé. Sa surprise retarda ses réflexes et le temps fut suffisant à Lee pour le plaquer au sol.

Lee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea le nouveau prisonnier.

Tout ça c'était faux ! Tu voulais me faire ça depuis le début ! répliqua-t-il avec colère.

Nier cela n'aura pas de sens, tout autant que prétendre que tu n'as pas aimé.

Je les préviendrai ! J'irai le raconter au village !

Tu ferais ça ? Et qu'apprendraient-ils ? Que tu y as pris du plaisir aussi ? Comment te regardera Sakura à présent ? ricana Gaara.

Que… ! Lee hésita jusqu'à desserrer un peu l'étreinte de son bras.

Ajouter à cela que tu pourrais provoquer des tensions entre nos deux villages qui seraient néfaste pour tous. Au fond, je n'ai fait que nous rapprocher.

Tu as déjà pensé à tout !

Parce que tu crois que tu es le premier ?

Gaara ! s'écria Lee, en refermant fermement son étreinte.

Relâche-moi avant que je te force à le faire, fit Gaara d'un ton qui commençait à être menaçant.

Si la justice ne peut pas être rendu officiellement, alors je la rendrais officieusement ! dit Lee, motivé jusqu'aux oreilles, des flammes dans les yeux.

Quoi ? demanda Gaara, en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux.

Lee, de sa main libre, arracha le pantalon du Kazegake et colla son sexe redevenu dur dans la raie des fesses nouvellement à l'air.

Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai toutes les protections qu'il me faut, soutint Gaara, très confiant.

Lee regarda la croupe qu'il menaçait et s'aperçut que l'anus de Gaara était bouché par une couche de sable.

Ah ah ah ah ! s'esclaffa le fauve.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Lee ?

Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir plus d'un tour dans ton sac.

TAH ! D'un coup, Lee brisa toutes les portes afin de libérer un énorme flot de chakra qui parcourra son corps jusque dans son gland, le rendant plus dur que l'acier. Il inséra alors celui-ci dans l'annonce du trou et défonça les barrières de sable qui craquèrent comme l'hymen d'une vierge. Gaara releva la tête et cria fortement, tant la douleur et les sensations de plaisir furent mélangées.

Ça aussi tu l'avais prévu ? dit Rock Lee, dominant à présent le Jinchuuriki. Je vais te montrer ce que vaux le fauve de jade de Konoha !

Fin


End file.
